Challenging a Relationship
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: A new life, calls for new challenges. Will the friendships and bonds formed between the Chipmunks and Chipettes be able to withstand them, or will they be shattered? Direct sequel to the Squeakquel! CGI version of the Chipmunks! *Currently on hold*


**Challenging a Relationship**

**Okay people, a lot of you liked Brittany and the Chipettes: The Squeakquel, right?**

**Well, here's the sequel like I promised.**

**It's going to be a collection of the days after the Squeakquel's ending. (For example, each chapter will be the next day.)**

**This first chapter takes place during the first night the Chipettes are living with the Chipmunks.**

**Enjoy and review! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

"_Alvin…"_

Alvin's eyes opened instantly at the sound of his name, he quickly looked around the room. All three of the girls were in their beds sleeping, he looked underneath him, both of his brothers were sleeping. _'That's weird…'_ Alvin thought before he closed his eyes again.

"_Alvin… don't…"_

Alvin sat up quicker than before; he _knew_ he had heard something now. His head quickly darted left and right in a futile attempt to locate the source of the sound.

"_Don't… leave… Alvin… please…"_

This time, Alvin saw were it had come from, Brittany was in her bed whimpering. Alvin got off of his bed and silently jumped onto the floor and then up to Brittany's bed. He watched her for a few moments, she was twisting and turning in the bed, she was starting the sweat, and her whimpering started to become louder.

"Brittany." Alvin said softly. "Brittany, wake up." Alvin said as he gently shook her arm.

Her eyes slowly started to open, a few tears dripping from them when they did. She looked around slowly, confused and scared at first, but her attention shifted to Alvin who was holding her hand and standing beside her.

"Alvin?" Brittany asked in confusion.

"It's okay Brittany; you were just having a bad dream." Alvin said as he rubbed her hand.

They both just sat in the silence; Brittany had her head buried in Alvin's chest as she sobbed silently. After that nightmare, Brittany just needed to be reminded that she was secure, and she knew that the only one who could to that was Alvin.

Alvin just sat there as he allowed Brittany to cry on his chest, he wasn't mad that she had woke him up, instead, he was worried about her. He was running his fingers gently through her hair, hoping that it would help calm her down.

"Brittany, while I don't mind comforting you…" Alvin began as he gently stroked her cheek. "Tell me what's wrong, what was the dream about?"

Brittany didn't respond, she had started to calm down but she was still sobbing lightly into Alvin's chest.

"Brittany…" Alvin began.

"It was horrible…" Brittany said silently. "I dreamt that you left everyone… you left me… just to become a solo artist." Brittany said as she buried her face into Alvin's shirt.

"Brittany, I would never do that." Alvin whispered to her.

"How can you be so sure?" Brittany said as she looked at him. "You guys get more famous every day, how do you know that someone won't come here and ask you to go solo?" Brittany asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I never said that a chance like that would never come..." Alvin said as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "But, if it meant leaving you… I would never… ever do it." Alvin said as he kissed her on the cheek lightly.

Brittany stared at him in disbelief. _'Was this the same Alvin?'_ She thought to herself, but she didn't care. She loved Alvin for who he was, she loved the recklessness, the craziness, and even the irresponsibleness that Alvin was known for, but she knew that if she ever needed to be comforted, Alvin would always be there for her in a heartbeat. She simply smiled and cuddled up and put her head gently on his chest and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

Alvin didn't move, he just looked up at the ceiling and recalled the events that had happened over the past week. He looked around the room, _'My life has changed a lot…'_ He thought as he looked down at the beautiful angel that he was holding. _'But… it was worth it.'_ He thought before a gently smile crossed his lips and he closed his eyes.

They both laid there together, both embracing each other's warmth and love, before either of them knew it, they were sleeping soundly, holding each other, neither daring to let the other one go out of fear of losing their best friend. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, both knowing, that this was the best night of their young lives.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 1 and my little A/B obsession showing.**

**The next chapter will mark their first day together AND their first challenge.**

**REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
